


Quite the Team

by ad1990



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:38:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ad1990/pseuds/ad1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Killian visit each others' universe together.<br/>It's not exactly AU, it's basically side adventures... Sort of humorous drabbles. These two have such an interesting synergy, I can't help toying with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quite the Team

**Author's Note:**

> My first Once upon a time story! yay!
> 
> I am a Captain Swan shipper, so this will be centered on Killian and Emma.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or worlds mentionned here.
> 
> In here, Emma and Hook are flirting, but not involved in a relationship, so it's not really AU, it's basically side adventures... Sort of drabbles.  
> Emma and Killian visit each others' universe! In this one, Emma takes Killian to a pub!
> 
> Enjoy!

"Where the hell are we?!" Hook let out, amazed.

Emma simply rolled her eyes and sighed.

Hook chuckled. "Trust me, love, this…whatever-it's-called…has absolutely nothing to do with a tavern. If you'd even set foot in one, you'd know."

"Well you wanted a drink, that's the place to go. They have rum, here," Emma contradicted him, handing him the list of drinks.

"What are these?" he asked, squinting.

"What are what?"

"Ahhh! Maybe this establishment isn't so bad after all!" he said, a wide grin on his lips as he looked back at Emma. "I'll have a Sex on the beach! Do we get to choose the hooker?"

"What? No! No, no, a Sex on the beach's a drink, you idiot! You don't order sex in a pub!"

"Really? What a shame! Call for the owner! I want him to introduce me to the girls of the house!"

Emma frowned in a disgusted manner. "Hook! There are no prostitutes in a pub!" she whispered sternly.

"Hi, guys! I'm Kristen. What can I get you?" the waitress asked with a friendly smile.

"Good afternoon, love!" Killian purred with a wink of the eye.

Good God… Emma thought. I hate horny pirates! "Hi! He'll have a glass of rum and I'll have a coke, please."

The girl was still looking at Killian with tender eyes, while the pirate was giving her his best smile. "Sure," the waitress finally answered, still gazing at Hook. "I'll be right back."

When she was finally gone, the pirate spoke. "A coke. I don't know what that is. Is it strong? I like lasses who can hold their liquor!"

"A coke's a soda. Don't get your hopes too high!"

"A soda?" Killian asked, lost.

"Yeah! It's a uh…a sugary drink. No alcohol," she elaborated.

"No alcohol? And you say this is the equivalent of a tavern! Where are the musicians, the hookers, the crowd, the cheers and the blood?!"

"Whoa, whoa! Easy, there, pirate! Lower you voice! I agree it's not overcrowded, but we're not alone! Besides, who would wanna see blood while having a drink?"

Hook raised his eyebrows. "That's it, Swan. I will get you to a tavern! You need to see for yourself what a lively place it is!"

"Sounds more like a den of debauchery to me…"

"It is!" Hook agreed with a smile. "But debauchery is good, my dear! It's a proof you're alive!"

"Whatever…"

"So, what else is there to visit around here?"

"Well, there are diners, libraries…"

Hook was looking at her with a distant look. "I don't think I'm quite fitted for you world, Swan."

"You don't say…" Emma whispered to herself, though Hook may have heard, she wasn't sure. If he did, he didn't react.

"Looks like a terribly boring world! I should like to bring you to Neverland! You'd be amazed at how much more fascinating it is than this!"

"Hey! It's not so bad! I like my world. What's so fascinating about Neverland anyway? Tiger Lily?"

"Well, she is something!" he said with a special smile on his handsome face. "And I must say, the mermaids are lovely as well."

"That doesn't seem that appealing to me…"

He chuckled. "Of course it doesn't. You need to set foot in it to feel its energy surround you." He drank his whole rum glass in a mouthful. "Besides, I've always found the fact that Neverland keeps you from aging particularly attractive."

"How old are you, by the way?"

Hook smiled. "I don't discuss my age with a lady, love. All you need to know is that I am…timeless."

Emma looked at the pirate who was smiling at her. There was just something about him. She didn't know what, but Hook both irked and amused her. It was useless to try and convince herself that she didn't feel anything for him. There was an attraction indeed, but she knew she would need time before actually falling for him. That bloody pirate had just too many defaults. But as he had said, he was timeless, so she would have time to really get to know him and eventually get used to his irritable manners.


End file.
